NG Life
by AcexDeuce
Summary: Aku tau aku sangat berbeda dari orang lain, bukan karena aku jenius atau karena aku adalah seorang bangsawan...melainkan karena aku mempunyai suatu kelebihan unik. Aku dapat mengingat kehidupanku di masa lalu. Namaku adalah Sakuya, dan aku...adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang shinobi bernama Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NG Life adalah karangan Kusanagi Mizuho**

 **Warning: Segala macam salah EYD, plot gaje, ooc, author newbie dalam mengarang, dan version of Sasuhina pairing (fixed) dan**

 **bakalan ada sedikit kemunculan canon pairing (macam sasusaku dan naruhina) nantinya.**

 **Terinspirasi oleh manga NG Life mengenai konsep reinkarnasinya, tapi tentu saja bakal dibuat beda.**

 **don't like it then don't read it**

 **By AcexDeuce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sedari kecil, orang tuaku mengatakan bahwa aku berbeda dari anak-anak seumuranku. Tidak, tidak hanya mereka, tapi juga dengan orang-orang lainnya._

 _._

 _._

 **-Sakuya umur 1 tahun-**

"Sakuya...ini mama, ini papa" ujar wanita di hadapanku sembari menunjuk dirinya, kemudian ke arah pria di sampingnya. Ini merupakan rutinitas yang dilakukannya setiap ia masuk ke kamarku. Sepertinya ia berharap sekali aku yang biasanya berdiam diri ini mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutku.

"Bisa? Coba katakan...ma-ma. Pa-pa. Ayo cobalah!" kini wanita itu semakin menungguku berbicara dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

 _Sebenarnya aku sendirilah yang paling mengerti kenapa aku bisa sangat berbeda._

"hh..." aku mencoba membuka mulutku perlahan dan melihat betapa antusiasnya kedua orang di depanku.

"Ka..kak Ki..ba..dan...kak Ita..chi..." ucapku untuk pertama kalinya sambil menunjuk wanita dan pria yang mengaku sebagai kedua orang tuaku.

 _Sedari aku mampu membuka mata ini, bayang-bayang mereka tak pernah lepas dari pikiranku. Kumpulan ingatan yang rasanya sudah ada sejak dulu. Kemudian ketika aku menutup mata ini, mereka berbondongan datang sebagai mimpi-mimpi yang selalu menghantuiku._

Meski tak dapat menghilangkan keterkejutannya terhadap apa yang kukatakan, wanita di hadapanku berusaha terus tersenyum padaku, "W-wah! Sakuya sudah bisa berbicara! Anak kita pasti jenius, sayang!"

Pria di sebelahnya mengangguk, "Tapi, kenapa dia memanggilku kak Itachi?" dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat kurang senang karena kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulut anaknya bukanlah 'mama-papa' seperti yang ia harapkan. "Meski aku senang dipanggil kakak, aku adalah papanya..dan lagi namaku bukan Itachi," ia menghela napas kecewa.

"Apa karena dia pernah mendengar dua nama itu di suatu tempat?" tanya wanita tadi.

"Entahlah...mungkin juga karena pernah mendengarnya di tv?" jawab si pria ragu.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk terus mengajarkanku memanggil mama-papa berkali-kali sambil mengajakku bermain, sayangnya bayangan orang lain yang wajahnya mirip dengan mereka selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku ketika memandang wajah mereka, sehingga apa yang mereka harapkan tak bisa ku kabulkan. Aku terus memanggil mereka Kakak kiba dan Itachi-nii. Ketika nada mereka mulai agak sedikit memaksa, aku menangis hebat dan terus memanggil nama yang terngiang di dalam kepalaku. Akhirnya mereka menyerah dan membiarkanku memanggil mereka seperti itu.

 _Aku berbeda, karena aku bisa mengingat memori kehidupanku yang dulu._

 _._

 **-Sakuya umur 4 tahun-**

"Sakuya-kun, sedang menggambar apa?" tanya mama padaku dengan lembut sambil melihat gambar dari balik pundakku. Aku tak menjawabnya, dan meneruskan gambaranku.

Di kehidupanku yang dulu, papaku yang sekarang adalah kakak laki-lakiku yang bernama Itachi. Sedangkan mamaku yang sekarang adalah kakak perempuan dari salah satu kenalanku yang bernama Kiba. Aku yakin mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari keduanya. Aku menyadari bahwa mereka sekarang adalah orang tuaku, tapi aku ingin sekali agar mereka mengingat kehidupan masa lalu mereka, karena aku mengenal mereka dari dulu. Aku ingin berbagi ingatan bersama mereka.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan menggambar, aku sesekali melihat reaksi di wajah mama. Melihat gambarku, ia begitu terkagum-kagum, "Wah, seperti peta dunia yang asli..." senyum tipis yang menyiratkan perasaan bangga dapat terlihat di wajahnya.

Selesai menggambar, aku meniupkan napas dengan ekspresi bangga yang serupa. Aku lalu menunjukkannya pada mama, "Ini adalah peta dengan negara lima elemen!"

Mama terheran-heran dengan proklamasiku, namun hanya membalas dengan anggukan pertanda ia mau mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Aku merasa senang, dalam hati aku berharap dengan bercerita sedikit-sedikit, Mama dan Papa akan mengingat kehidupannya di masa lalu..sama sepertiku. Dengan semangat aku menjelaskan tiap bagian benua dari peta tersebut, " Ini adalah negara api, negara petir, tanah...dan..." aku terus mengoceh dan mama terus mendengarkanku dengan tersenyum.

"...dan ini adalah desa Konoha! Kita semua tinggal di sini dan berprofesi sebagai Shinobi! Tahu shinobi? Mereka adalah ninja yang mampu melakukan misi yang berbahaya!...kemudian.."

"Hebat Sakuya! Jadi di sana kita semua adalah ninja? Hahaha...sakuya benar-benar pandai berimajinasi! Mama tahu anak mama memang jenius!" puji mama sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku pelan.

Mendengar ucapannya malah membuatku geram. Aku menepis tangannya dari rambutku dengan kasar dan memandangnya kesal, "Aku tidak berimajinasi! Itu adalah kenyataan! Kenapa kalian tidak mengingatnya?!" jeritku dengan penuh amarah.

 _Kenapa hanya aku yang paling mengerti bahwa semua itu bukan imajinasi? Meskipun bayangan itu terkadang saja muncul dan menampilkan ingatan sepotong demi sepotong, tapi aku yakin itu kenyataan karena gambarnya yang begitu jelas. Aku melihat diriku sendiri dan kalian di sana!_

Mataku memerah, pandanganku mengabur. Rasanya badanku makin memanas.

"Kau adalah kakak Kiba, bukan mamaku. Suamimu adalah kakakku, Itachi. Dan aku...aku bukan Sakuya..."

Aku merasa dadaku perih ketika melihat pandangan mata sedih mama terhadap sikapku. Pastinya ia juga terkejut, tentunya. Selama ini ia juga tengah merasa bahwa aku berbeda dari anak-anak yang lain. Aku terlihat agak dewasa, dan kata-kata sulit yang keluar dari mulutku bukanlah apa yang biasa diucapkan anak kecil pada uumnya. Di pikirannya pastilah aku miring karena efek kepintaranku. Ia lalu memberanikan diri bertanya dengan suara bergetar, "lalu ...kalau kau bukan anakku yang lahir dari rahimku, Sakuya, lalu kau siapa...?"

"Aku... _Uchiha Sasuke_ " jawabku. Air mata lalu mengalir dari mataku setelah aku mengatakannya. Kebenaran yang ingin kupercayai. Bahwa aku adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang Shinobi bernama _Uchiha Sasuke_.

* * *

 **AN: Okey, saya minta maaf kalau banyak salahnya dan pendek haha, karena ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic bahasa indonesia di fandom naruto, dan selain itu saya juga masih newbie di dunia ffn. Pairing yang saya suka adalah Sasuhina.. Kenapa saya ambil konsep reinkarnasi? karena pairing ini gagal sebagai canon pairing di manga dan animenya, haha...jadi saya membayangkan bagaimana kalau di alternate universe, ada versi sasuke dan hinata yang lain dan mereka bersatu. Jujur, saya merasa naruhina sama sasusaku di canon udah cocok banget. Tapi sasuhina juga bisa ada chemistry andai mereka dikasih kesempatan sama kishimoto, yang sayangnya gak ada. Anyway, kalau ada yang mau kelanjutannya, butuh saran n dukungan kalian lewat review nih. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NG Life adalah karangan Kusanagi Mizuho**

 **Warning: Segala macam salah EYD, alur super cepat, plot gaje, ooc, author newbie dalam mengarang, dan another version of Sasuhina pairing**

 **bakalan ada sedikit kemunculan canon pairing (macam sasusaku dan naruhina) nantinya.**

 **Terinspirasi oleh manga NG Life mengenai konsep reinkarnasinya, tapi tentu saja bakal dibuat beda.**

 **don't like it then don't read it**

 **By AcexDeuce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku adalah Shiomi Sakuya. Untuk sekarang, umurku 7 tahun. Rambutku berwarna hitam raven yang mencuat ke sana-sini. Mataku berwarna merah ruby. Kedua orang tuaku berkata bahwa warna mata merah ini sangat indah dan merupakan turunan dari kakeknya kakeknya kakek dan seterusnya yang akarnya sangat dalam dan jadi penyakit parah sampai sekarang. Kini pada pantulan cermin di hadapanku, dapat terlihat sosok anak laki-laki dengan topi berwarna kuning, seragam sekolah dasar berwarna hitam dan celana pendek berwarna senada, serta bonus wajah yang cemberut. Kenapa cemberut? Wajar rasanya kalau aku mengingat lagi mimpiku tadi malam. Mimpinya mengerikan dan membuatku terbangun tengah malam, tidurku jadi tidak enak. Namun, bila dibayangkan lagi ketika bangun, rasanya mimpi itu jadi mimpi yang agak aneh.

"Sakuya, sudah siap nak?" mama memanggil dari balik pintu kamarku. Aku menyahutkan 'sebentar', lalu mengambil ransel merahku di kasur dan berjalan membuka pintu kamarku untuk bertemu senyum mama yang hangat.

"Aku sudah siap, ma..." ucapku pelan dengan membalas senyumnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita berangkat ke sekolah ya. Pa! Sudah siap belum?" ia kemudian berjalan ke lantai bawah denganku yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Selagi menuruni tangga dan melihat punggung mama dari belakang, aku jadi memikirkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan mama.

Mamaku bernama Shiomi Akiko (dalam ingatan masa laluku ia adalah kakak perempuan dari salah satu kenalan Uchiha Sasuke yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba). Berkulit putih dan mata berwarna coklat kemerahan. Rambutnya yang panjang kecoklatan ia ikat ekor kuda ke belakang. Ia adalah sosok ibu yang lembut terhadap anak-anak dan sangat menyukai binatang terutama anjing, tapi karena papa alergi anjing kami tidak memeliharanya. Jangan salah, meski ia terkadang terlihat lembut, ada saatnya ia bisa meledak.

Dulu ketika aku masih berumur 4 tahun dan sering mengoceh kepada orang lain masalah ingatanku mengenai kehidupan masa laluku, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku miring. 'Sayang sekali, dia jenius tapi sinting' begitu kira-kira yang mereka katakan dan mama akan membalasnya dengan marah-marah tentunya. Aku sering dicibir orang, dan mama selalu melindungiku dari mereka.

Bila mengingat kejadian saat aku berumur 4 tahun, aku cukup menyesal. Setelah aku bersikap kasar terhadap mama dan mengatai ia dan papa bukanlah kedua orang tuaku, mama sangat shock. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tubuh bergetar dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Papa yang mendengarnya lalu datang dan menghibur mama, setelah itu aku dinasihati olehnya agar jangan lagi mengatakan hal yang tidak wajar. 'Kau adalah anak kami, dan itu adalah benar' ujarnya sambil memelukku dengan erat. Apa mereka sedih atau takut? Saat itu aku bingung. Mungkin mereka merasakan kedua hal itu. Mereka sedih aku tidak mengakui mereka dan takut bila apa yang dikatakan orang mengenai diriku adalah benar.

Aku sadari bahwa berharap mereka mengingat apa yang kuingat itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Aku tak bisa berbagi mengenai ingatan ini pada orang lain. Melihat wajah sedih kedua orang tuaku, aku merasakan rasa perih di dadaku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan, demi mereka aku akan memperlakukan mereka seperti orang tua biasanya.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Papa sudah berpenampilan siap kerja dan sedang memakai sepatunya. Papaku adalah Shiomi Takuya (dalam pandanganku tetap saja, dia kakakku di masa lalu, Uchiha Itachi). Rambutnya memang tidak panjang seperti Itachi, tapi tidak salah lagi wajahnya menyuarakan Itachi dalam pandanganku. Sekarang dia ayahku, namun aku tak membencinya sama sekali. Malah dapat dikatakan aku tak bisa. Bisa bertemu dengannya lagi adalah suatu kebahagiaan meskipun sekarang aku menjadi anaknya dan ia tidak bisa mengingat diriku yang dulu. Jadi, peranku sekarang berakhir menjadi anak baik-baik yang penurut kepada orang tuanya. Yah, asalkan mereka bahagia kurasa tidak jelek juga.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita pergi ke sekolah barumu,Sakuya-chan," ajaknya dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya menyengir melihat wajahku yang merengut. Ya, ini sebabnya kenapa mimpi mengerikan tadi malam rasanya jadi aneh bila dibandingkan dengan kenyataan yang kuhadapi sekarang. Itachi, dalam mimpiku berbeda sekali dengan Itachi yang sekarang.

Dalam mimpiku, aku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke berada dalam kegelapan dan aku memandangi mata kakakku yang berwarna merah darah, di sekelilingku yang bersimbah darah adalah tubuh kedua orang tuaku. Lalu Itachi mengatakan, " _Bukankah kau selalu ingin melampauiku? Karena itu aku membiarkanmu hidup...bila kau ingin membunuhku, bencilah aku..."_ matanya yang berwarna merah itu benar-benar mengerikan. Tubuhku kaku dibuatnya.

Sadar dari lamunanku yang sesaat, Aku menepis tangannya, "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sufiks –chan!" dengan sedikit sebal aku mendahuluinya, memasang sepatu dengan cepat dan pergi memasuki mobil. Itachi—bukan, papa terkekeh dan mengikutiku.

"Sakuya-chan! Jangan lupa bekalmu!" teriak mama dari dalam rumah.

Ugh, kenapa semuanya memanggilku begitu?

* * *

Musim semi bulan april tahun 20xx, aku bersekolah di sekolah dasar di Yamanashi-Ken. Keluargaku pindah dari Tokyo ke Yamanashi karena alasan mencari suasana baru. Padahal aku mengetahui alasan sebenarnya adalah karena mereka ingin menjauhi lingkungan yang tak menyukai diriku.

Di lingkungan sekolah yang baru, aku seperti memiliki persona baru. Aku tidak begitu banyak lagi mengoceh dan memilih untuk berdiam diri. Aku tidak menyapa anak-anak yang lain dan begitu juga dengan mereka. Namun sebisa mungkin kalau ada yang memiliki perlu denganku akan kubalas sesopan mungkin. Tidak baik juga mencari masalah baru, pikirku. Aku tidak begitu fokus pada kehidupan sekolahku, namun aku bisa melaluinya dengan baik, dan aku cukup bersyukur dengan hal itu. Tak ada yang spesial di hari-hari biasaku. Di saat yang hampa, apa yang bisa kujadikan hiburan? yang menghiburku tentu saja ingatanku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Berbagai episode kehidupannya selalu bermunculan dan aku tidak bisa membendungnya. Semakin mereka bermunculan, semakin aku tenggelam di dalamnya dan makin merasakan perbedaan diriku dengan anak-anak lainnya. _Apa maksud dari semua ingatan ini? Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa mengingat kehidupan yang dulu?_

Aku seperti membawa kotak berisi kejutan ulang tahun di dalamnya, berharap yang membukanya merasa senang dan terharu melihatnya. Sayangnya aku dulu tak memikirkan kejutan ini belum tentu menyenangkan bagi orang yang melihatnya. Adakah orang yang mau menerimanya? Aku ingin membuangnya tapi aku merasa isinya adalah sesuatu yang berharga dan sayang bila ditinggalkan.

 _Aku ingin mencari...siapapun yang memiliki masa lalu denganku. Aku ingin bisa berbagi ingatan ini_. _Yang mau menerimaku dan ingatanku apa adanya._

Bertahun-tahun aku memikirkannya sambil melewati hari yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, hingga akhirnya pada kelas 6 aku berpikir untuk pasrah dan menerima ingatan Uchiha Sasuke yang semakin menumpuk. Pastilah ada sesuatu yang membuatku bisa mengingat kehidupanku yang lalu. A _da arti di baliknya dan aku harus mencarinya_ , pikirku. _Apakah ada sebuah penyesalan sehingga aku kembali hidup ke dunia yang baru ini dan mengingat dunia yang lama?_ Sambil terus berpikir dan bertanya-tanya pada diriku setiap hari, aku terus mencari orang-orang yang sekiranya mirip dengan orang yang ku kenal di kehidupanku yang dulu. Sering aku mengejar orang yang kukira adalah kenalanku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, tapi ternyata hanyalah orang yang berperawakan mirip. Orang tuaku sebenarnya khawatir dengan diriku yang sering melamun kemana-mana, tapi karena aku selalu berkata bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir, mereka hanya bisa menerimanya. Selanjutnya aku kembali ke rutinitasku seperti biasa.

* * *

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah memasuki semester akhir sebagai anak kelas 6 SD. Aku masih bingung memilih smp mana yang akan kumasuki. Lembar kertas berisi pilihan sekolah masih belum kuiisi. Aku membawa kertas itu pulang ke rumah sambil berpikir untuk menanyakan kepada kedua orang tuaku. Aku berpikir asal mereka setuju dengan sekolahnya, aku akan memasukinya.

Ketika aku dapat melihat mobil papa sudah menunggu di depan sekolah, aku memasukkan lembar pilihan sekolah itu di tasku. Anehnya, tidak seperti biasa, papa sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut biru indigo dengan potongan bob manis di samping mobil. Semakin mendekatinya, wajah anak perempuan itu semakin terlihat jelas. Rasanya irisku semakin terbuka lebar untuk meneliti dengan detail wajahnya.

Menyadari kedatanganku, Itachi—maksudku papa menoleh ke arahku sekilas lalu kembali ke anak perempuan tadi "Ah, itu anak oom, Sakuya sudah datang. Maaf ya dik, kami pulang dulu," ujarnya dengan gestur tangan minta maaf. Anak perempuan itu membalas papaku dengan anggukan dan memandang ke arahku. Papa menarik lenganku untuk segera memasuki mobil, tetapi aku masih mematung memandangi anak perempuan di depanku. **Dia...dia...dia..tak salah lagi!** teriak batinku. Aku mungkin lupa namanya, tapi aku masih ingat wajah itu meski matanya kini berwarna biru keunguan...aku bisa merasakannya dari darah yang berdesir di tubuhku sekarang. Dia juga dari kehidupan masa laluku.

"Sakuya? Kau ingin berkenalan dengannya?" tanya papaku penasaran. Ia melepaskan lenganku setelah berpikir demikian dan dengan rasa senang, memperkenalkan anak perempuan di hadapanku "Namanya Himeko-chan. Dia seumuran denganmu loh. Papa tadi mengantar..."

Seumuran denganku? Aku tidak mempedulikan perkataan papa dan menarik lengan anak perempuan itu dengan tiba-tiba. "Ka—kau! Kau mau memilih smp mana?!" tanyaku dengan nada memerintah, yang spontan membuatnya dan papa terkejut, "Sa-sakuya?" papa merespon tanpa menutupi rasa kagetnya.

Anak perempuan yang bernama Himeko mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "A..aku..aku memilih SMP Hokuto" ujarnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Mungkin karena aku masih memegang lengannya. Aku refleks melepaskan tanganku.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku memantapkan diriku. "SMP Hokuto? Baiklah! Aku juga akan kesana!" ujarku dengan senyum yang tak dapat ku tahan lagi. Akhirnya!akhirnya! akhirnya! Aku menemukan salah satu orang dari masa laluku.

"E—eh?!" suara mereka melengking karena kaget dengan pernyataanku.

"Yoroshiku ne, Himeko," aku tersenyum merasakan sedikit bebanku terasa hilang. Meski pikiranku mengatakan aku jangan terlalu berharap, aku tidak bisa menutupi perasaan senang yang hinggap dalam diriku.

* * *

 **Author Note (yang super panjang): Saya berterima kasih pada reviewer yang mendukung fic ini maupun yang tidak karena saya jadi semangat nulis lagi. Maaf pendek lagi dan alur dipercepat. Kalau lebih panjang dari ini mungkin chapter selanjutnya dan akan saya update agak lama. Tapi mumpung lagi kepengen, ya saya update :P. Sekali lagi saya tekankan, ini adalah alternate universe. Jadi ada dunia dimana Uchiha Sasuke itu mencintai Haruno Sakura dan begitu pula dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi, itu adalah dunia yang mengikuti alur cerita anime dan manganya Masashi Kishimoto (nanti versi itu juga muncul dalam fic ini). Di alternate universe versi zaman modern ini, reinkarnasi Uchiha Sasuke yang bernama Sakuya memiliki latar belakang kehidupan yang berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi perkembangan dia kedepannya masih belum diketahui (makanya saya kasih warning kalau fic ini gaje, yang masih mau nempel saya bersyukur hehe). Sakuya dan Sasuke memiliki jiwa yang sama, tapi tidak ada kewajiban untuk menjalani kehidupan yang sama. Apakah setiap reinkarnasi selalu memiliki nama, penampilan dan jalan hidup yang persis sama? Saya tidak tahu. Tapi saya merasa, belum tentu begitu. Hanya saja, Sakuya dalam situasi berbeda, yaitu dia mengingat bahwa ia merupakan reinkarnasi dari Uchiha Sasuke. Begitulah nantinya ia memiliki konflik dalam dirinya sendiri (dan itu nantinya akan diceritakan). Yap, tema ini adalah reinkarnasi. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa saya masih menaruh tag sakura dan naruto di dalam fic ini...saya bingung menaruh tag masalah pairingnya..karena nanti sasusaku, naruhina (versi manga/anime) juga ada. Tapi karena saya disarankan lebih baik tidak menge-tag mereka, jadinya saya hapus deh. Selebihnya nanti minta saran kalian saja yang sudah membaca lebih lanjut ceritanya. Mungkin kalau kalian ada yang pernah baca NG Life bisa ngerti sedikit maksud saya. Oh ya, mama sakuya itu bukan Kiba, tapi reinkarnasi dari Inuzuka Hana. Karena Sakuya adalah reinkarnasi dari Sasuke, dia tidak begitu ingat dengan nama kakaknya kiba, makanya dia manggil 'kakak Kiba' maksudnya kakaknya Kiba, sorry bikin rancu. Kenapa namanya Sakuya? Sebenarnya terinspirasi dari nama protagonis persona 3 ,** **汐見 朔也** **Ini nama versi stage playnya, Shiomi Sakuya. Karena mereka memberi kesan malam yang mirip, makanya saya milih nama Sakuya. Sakuya penampilannya mirip Sasuke Shippuden, tapi matanya berwarna merah ruby, dan itu warna natural matanya, selebihnya mengikuti penampilan sasuke. Untuk karakter lain yang punya ingatan mengenai masa lalunya seperti Sakuya juga akan muncul. Tapi masih nanti. Kalian tahu kan, siapa Himeko? lol. Sekedar berbagi, kenapa saya suka Hinata dan Sasuke meskipun secara history mereka gak ada momen sama sekali. Karena bagi saya yang cocok sifat mereka, bukan dari latar belakangnya. RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NG Life adalah karangan Kusanagi Mizuho**

 **Warning: Segala macam salah EYD, alur super cepat, plot gaje, ooc, author newbie dalam mengarang, dan another version of Sasuhina pairing**

 **bakalan ada sedikit kemunculan canon pairing (macam sasusaku dan naruhina) nantinya.**

 **Terinspirasi oleh manga NG Life mengenai konsep reinkarnasinya, tapi tentu saja bakal dibuat beda.**

 **don't like it then don't read it**

 **By AcexDeuce**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Itu adalah warna mata merah yang menyala dengan indah. Melihatnya, aku melupakan sejenak dinginnya angin musim dingin di bulan November yang menyapu kulitku. Bunyi degup jantungku makin terdengar begitu berdebar. Suhu tubuhku terasa kian meningkat. Hangat. Aku tidak mengerti arti dari perasaan yang kurasakan saat itu. Pertemuan yang singkat, namun begitu membekas dalam memoriku. Ketika itu aku bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan **Shiomi Sakuya**._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Amagawa Himeko POV**

"Himeko, kamu mau ikut bersama kami tidak? Kita sepakat untuk bermain di rumah Adenokouji. Katanya dia punya televisi baru yang besar sekali. Dia mau mengajak kita untuk menonton bersama" ujar sekelompok anak perempuan mendekatiku dengan wajah yang setengah enggan. Aku menghentikan tanganku yang membereskan peralatan sekolah untuk memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan mengarahkan pandangan mataku kepada mereka.

Aku menolak mereka halus, "Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk hari ini". _Lagi_ , aku menambahkan kata itu dalam benakku sendiri yang pastinya juga tengah mereka pikirkan. Mereka lalu meninggalkanku sambil berbisik satu sama lain, pastinya mengataiku karena selalu menolak ajakan mereka. Aku tahu mereka mengajakku karena alasan yang baik, karena kami jarang berkumpul bersama semua, apalagi sekarang kami semua sudah kelas enam dan nantinya akan berpisah. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku adalah diriku, Amagawa Himeko. Anak perempuan dari keluarga yang ekonominya pas-pasan.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk lekas keluar dari kelas agar pikiran negatif tidak begitu menghantuiku bila aku terus memikirkan teman-teman sekolahku. Aku harus menjemput adikku di TKnya aku tidak boleh membuang banyak waktu. Ia pasti sudah menunggu lama sekali. Di perjalanan menuju TK aku berjalan agak cepat sambil memandangi pemandangan kota kecilku yang sedang melewati musim dingin di bulan november. Perfektur Yamanashi memang cukup terkenal karena di perfektur ini bisa terlihat gunung Fuji yang begitu indah. Ah, gunung Fuji memang pantas dilukis karena keindahannya..

Aku hidup bersama ibuku dan adik laki-lakiku, Ichigo. Bila ada yang bertanya mengenai ayahku, maka jawabannya adalah _tidak ada_. Kata ibuku, beliau sudah tidak ada. Apakah maksudnya beliau sudah meninggal dunia atau menelantarkan kami, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu. Pastinya, aku merasa ayahku begitu tega meninggalkan aku dan keluargaku secepat ini. Aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 sekolah dasar, dan adikku Ichigo masih berumur 4 tahun. Kami masih kecil dan membutuhkan banyak biaya, sedangkan yang bisa membanting tulang hanyalah ibu seorang. Beliau bekerja di sebuah rumah makan yang menjual makanan khas daerah Yamanashi, mie Houtou. Ibu bekerja dari pagi jam sepuluh sampai malam, dan terkadang memiliki pekerjaan tambahan lainnya demi menambah pendapatan. Aku tidak bisa membantu ibu bekerja, namun aku membantunya dengan mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Mengepel, menyapu, cuci piring, masak nasi, mengurus Ichigo selagi mama tak ada, dan sebagainya. Karena itu, aku tidak begitu punya banyak waktu main. Aku punya teman, tapi tentu saja hanya teman mengobrol sesekali dan tidak begitu dekat. Mereka masing-masing sudah punya teman main dan punya waktu untuk berkumpul bersama.

Memikirkan hidupku sambil terus mengamati gunung yang diselimuti salju itu membuatku tak sadar bahwa langkah kakiku membawaku ke depan gerbang sekolah taman kanak-kanak adikku. Aku lalu masuk ke dalam sekolah dan menyapa para guru dan staff taman kanak-kanak tersebut sebelum menggeser pintu ruangan tempat adikku menunggu.

"Ichigo! Maaf kakak membuatmu lama menunggu. Kita pulang sekarang yuk!" ucapku ketika melihat adik laki-lakiku, Ichigo, yang masih bermain dengan mainan plastik berbentuk binatang. Mendengar suaraku, Ichigo meletakkan mainannya, lalu memalingkan tubuhnya yang membelakangiku dan berjalan pelan ke arahku, kemudian memelukku dengan erat. Aku merasakan badannya bergetar. Duh, pasti dia sudah berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Maaf ya Ichigo. Nanti kakak buatkan untukmu _omuraisu_ ( _rice omelette_ ) kesukaanmu ya," aku meminta maaf sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya. Ia membalas perkataanku dengan anggukan yang dapat kurasakan. Aku lalu mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatiku, ternyata salah satu guru Ichigo, Bu Sayaka namanya.

"Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya loh, Ichigo lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Apa ada masalah di rumah, Himeko?" tanya Bu Sayaka dengan nada khawatir. Mendengarnya, aku mengerutkan dahiku, mengingat kejadian di rumah. Biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang berubah dari biasanya. "Tidak bu, di rumah tidak masalah. Suasana seperti biasa kok" jawabku.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu. Sudah mau pulang ya?" lanjutnya. aku mengangguk menjawab pertannyannya. "Kalau begitu hati-hati ya.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku lalu membalasnya dengan bungkukan badan dan ucapan terima kasih. Sambil menggandeng tangan Ichigo, kami berdua berjalan keluar dari taman kanak-kanak. Angin dingin yang berhembus kencang menyambut kami di luar. Kami mengigil sebentar sebelum aku memberikan syal yang kukenakan untuk Ichigo. Ichigo lalu mengeratkan syalnya dan membiarkan tangannya menggenggam syal itu dengan erat. _Lucunya_ , pikirku. Perjalanan kami menuju rumah bisa dikatakan agak jauh. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk menggendong Ichigo, takut kalau ia merasa capek. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu kuat untuk menggendongnya lama-lama. Namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolakku dan malah berjalan mendahuluiku yang terdiam setelah penolakkannya.

"Ichigo, kau dari tadi diam terus. Apa ada masalah?" tanyaku lembut. Ia tidak merespon, dan aku yang sudah lama menunggunya akhirnya hanya bisa menyerah. Aku terus berjalan bersamanya hingga lima belas menit kemudian Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan, lalu berjongkok "Ichigo, kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku penasaran. Ia tidak menjawabku dan hanya berdiam diri. "Ichigo?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Aku mendekatinya, dan ketika aku melihatnya memegangi perutnya dan meringis kesakitan, rasa panikku muncul.

"Kau sakit Ichigo?!" terkejut, aku lalu menyentuh pundaknya dan ia hanya membalasku dengan rintihan rasa sakit. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah sekeliling. Sepi... _Aduh, gawat_! _Bagaimana ini_..mana rumah masih jauh dari sini! Tidak biasanya Ichigo sampai sakit seperti ini. _Bagaimana ini-bagaimana ini-bagaimana ini_...kalau aku menggendongnya tetap saja akan sampai di rumah dalam waktu yang lama. _Bagaimana ini_...

 _Oh Tuhan..tolonglah hambamu ini..._

Sambil mengulang-ngulang doa dalam benakku, aku berjalan maju sedikit, berharap melihat ada sosok orang yang lebih tua daripada diriku yang bisa membawa adikku lebih cepat. Namun sayangnya yang ingin kulihat itu tidak ada. Aku kembali mendekati Ichigo dan mengatakan padanya agar bertahan untuk sebentar lagi. Meskipun aku memakai jaket tebal, kini aku merasakan keringatku membasahi tubuhku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sangat khawatir dengan nasib Ichigo. Sakit apa dia sampai sebegitunya ia merasa tersiksa? Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Aku menutup mataku ingin menangis pula, ini pertama kalinya aku harus menghadapi kejadian seperti ini. Rasanya ingin meratapi nasibku dan keluargaku yang begitu tidak beruntung. Dan disaat aku menutup mata itulah, aku mendengar ada suara kendaraan yang sepertinya adalah mobil, mendekati kami dari arah belakang. Dengan sigap, aku lalu berdiri cepat dan berdiri di tengah jalan sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku.

"Tolong, tolong berhenti sebentar! Kumohon!" pintaku setengah berteriak. Untungnya mobil itu juga tidak tengah mengebut, kalau tidak aku akan memikirkan nyawaku juga yang kini berada di tengah jalan seperti orang mau bunuh diri. Aku menghela napas lega ketika pengendara mobil itu memutuskan untuk berhenti sebelum ia menabrakku. Pengendara mobil itu yang rupanya seorang pria, membuka pintu mobilnya dan aku mendekatinya dengan berlari.

"Pak, maaf saya berbuat tidak sopan dengan menyetop anda di tengah jalan seperti ini. Tapi, saya butuh pertolongan darurat. Adik saya...adik saya sakit..." ujarku dengan tatapan memohon. Melihatku yang meminta tolong padanya, pria itu lalu bertanya, "Benarkah? Dimana adikmu?" aku lalu menunjuk Ichigo di pinggir jalan yang masih menahan sakitnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut oom, biar oom yang menggendong adikmu ke mobil. Kamu masuk saja duluan," ujarnya. Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan melihatnya berlari mendekati Ichigo kemudian menggendongnya. Setelah semua masuk ke dalam mobil, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penolong yang dikirimkan Tuhan pada kami.

"Nama oom adalah Shiomi Takuya. Panggil saja oom Takuya." Ya, oom Takuya. Ia adalah sosok pria yang kelihatannya masih muda. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan orang yang baik hati, apalagi kalau melihat senyumnya yang terlihat tulus.

"Adiknya sakit apa? Sakit perut? Apa sudah dari dulu?" tanya oom Takuya sambil menyetir dan sesekali melihat keadaan Ichigo dengan khawatir. Aku terus mengelus punggung Ichigo sambil berbicara, "Baru kali ini dia seperti ini. Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa". Oom Takuya membalas dengan 'ooh' lalu kembali berbicara, "Oom sebenarnya mau menjemput anak oom di SD Yamanashi. Di sebelah sekolahnya ada klinik, apa tidak apa-apa kalau pergi ke sana?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak masalah oom. Rumah saya juga tidak jauh dari sana. Sudah bisa lebih cepat kesana dan diantarkan begini, saya berterima kasih sekali."

Ia memperhatikanku dari kaca _rearview_ mobil lalu bertanya padaku, "Kamu, pasti masih sekolah dasar juga ya? Kelas berapa?"

"Saya Amagawa Himeko, kelas enam di SD Hokuto oom"

Mata oom Takuya lalu melebar mendengarnya, "Lho, sama dengan anak oom kalau begitu! Wah, tapi kau baru SD begini sudah pintar dan bicaranya sopan sekali, mengurus adik lagi" pujinya yang membuat pipiku terasa memanas.

"Ah tidak oom, biasa saja" balasku.

"Tapi kenapa tidak masuk di SD Yamanashi saja? Kan lebih dekat dari rumah."

Mendengarnya aku tersenyum kecut, karena membuatku mengingat masa lalu. "Awalnya rumah saya di dekat SD saya sekarang oom, tapi setelah itu pindah ke rumah yang sekarang." Mungkin karena melihat senyum tidak enak dari ekspresi wajahku, oom Takuya hanya manggut-manggut saja. Kami lalu membicarakan hal lainnya, dan sambil menunggu tiba di klinik aku terus mengusap punggung Ichigo, berharap jika aku melakukannya seperti biasa, maka ia akan terlelap dan melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Di klinik Ichigo diperiksa dan kata dokter ia sakit maag dan memberikannya makanan ringan dan menyarankan agar ia istirahat sebentar. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri kenapa Ichigo bisa sampai seperti itu. Padahal rasanya ia sudah makan dan ibu juga sudah membuatkan bekal. Aku mengecek kotak bekalnya dan isinya habis. Apa yang terjadi ya...memikirkannya membuatku geleng-geleng kepala. Aku lalu teringat akan biaya pemeriksaan. Karena pada dasarnya putri dari keluarga yang ekonomi pas-pasan, aku selalu harus mengingatkan diriku dengan masalah uang. Aku lalu meminta izin pada oom Takuya yang menunggu di depan klinik untuk meminjam handphonenya agar dapat menghubungi ibuku. Mendengar Ichigo sakit, ibu terdengar panik dan berkata akan mendatangiku secepatnya. Sebelumnya aku sempat ditawarkan oom Takuya agar aku dan Ichigo diantar olehnya dan biaya pemeriksaan juga akan dibayarkan, namun aku menolaknya karena sudah banyak merepotkan, ibuku juga pasti akan berpikir begitu.

"Oh ya oom, tidak apa-apa oom duluan saja pulang. Katanya oom mau jemput anak oom kan?" ujarku sambil mendekati oom Takuya.

"Benar sudah tidak apa-apa? kalau mau, oom akan mengantarkan kalian pulang sekalian," ia membalas masih dengan raut khawatir. Aku merasa tersentuh dengan kebaikan oom ini.

"Iya oom. Ibu saya juga mau kesini, lagipula sudah saya bilang kan, rumah kami dekat sini."

Mendengar penolakanku lagi, ia akhirnya menyerah. "Hm...ya sudah kalau begitu, oom ke SD ya. Sampai jumpa lagi ya, Himeko" oom Takuya lalu berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah SD Yamanashi, yang berada tepat di sebelah klinik dan menuju ke tempat mobilnya yang diparkir dekat gerbang. Aku mengiringinya di belakang, ingin menyampaikan terima kasih sekali lagi dan mengucapkan hati-hati di jalan.

Sesampainya di samping mobil, Oom Takuya yang menyadari keberadaanku berpaling ke arahku dan tersenyum, "Wah, dik Himeko mau mengantar oom sampai pulang?" ujarnya dengan nada setengah menggoda.

Aku membungkuk, "Iya oom. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kami lalu mendengar suara orang mendekat dan menolehkan kepala kami ke samping, dan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik dengan seragam hitam SD Yamanashi. _Ooh, ini pasti anak oom Takuya_ , pikiran tersebut langsung terbesit dalam benakku. Fokusku langsung tertuju pada matanya yang sangat unik, berwarna merah.

"Ah, itu anak oom, Sakuya, sudah datang. Maaf ya dik, kami pulang dulu," ujarnya dengan gestur tangan minta maaf . Aku lalu tersenyum mengangguk., kemudian kembali memperhatikan anak oom Takuya yang bernama Sakuya. Wajahnya dua bapak-anak ini memang mirip sekali, kecuali warna matanya. Oom Takuya lalu menarik lengan Sakuya untuk segera memasuki mobil, namun Sakuya terus memperhatikanku, membuatku tidak nyaman ditatap oleh mata merahnya.

"Sakuya? Kau ingin berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Oom Takuya. Mendengarnya aku jadi agak senang. _Berkenalan denganku? Dengan kata lain ada keinginan untuk berteman denganku?_ oom Takuya melepaskan lengan Sakuya dan memperkenalkanku, "Namanya Himeko-chan. Dia seumuran denganmu loh. Papa tadi mengantar..."

Belum selesai oom Takuya berbicara, Sakuya menarik lenganku yang membuatku terkejut. "Ka—kau! Kau mau memilih smp mana?!" tanya Sakuya kepadaku dengan nada memerintah, yang spontan membuatku dan papanya terkejut, "Sa-sakuya?" respon Oom Takuya

 _Uh...ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ditanya masalah tujuan sekolahku?_ Rasanya aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Tapi, dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Sakuya, aku menyadari kini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas iris mata yang berwarna ruby, indah. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan memikirkan pertanyaannya sebelum menjawab, "A..aku..aku memilih SMP Hokuto" jawabku setengah gugup. Aku menghela napas lega setelah ia melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku.

Mendengar jawabanku, Sakuya memutuskan "SMP Hokuto? Baiklah! Aku juga akan kesana!".

"E—eh?!" aku yakin suaraku maupun oom Takuya melengking sekali saking kagetnya dengan pertanyaan Sakuya.

"Yoroshiku ne, Himeko," ujarnya sambil menyalami tanganku. Senyumnya yang terlihat ceria benar-benar terlihat terang bagiku pada saat itu. Bila mengingat masa-masaku di sekolah dengan teman-temanku, ini salah satu momen yang sangat jarang terjadi. Ada orang yang mau mendekatiku tanpa wajah enggan dan malah tersenyum hangat. Aku tersentuh, sangat. Apa yang akan dimulai dari pertemuan ini ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ketika itu aku bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan **Shiomi Sakuya**. Pertemuan yang singkat, namun begitu membekas dalam memoriku. Aku tidak mengerti arti dari perasaan yang kurasakan saat itu. Hangat. Bunyi degup jantungku makin terdengar begitu berdebar. Suhu tubuhku terasa kian meningkat. Melihatnya, aku melupakan sejenak dinginnya angin musim dingin di bulan November yang menyapu kulitku... Itu adalah warna mata merah yang menyala dengan indah._

* * *

A/N: Untung Sakuya lagi galau milih smpnya, kalau dia nunggu papanya kelamaan di depan gerbang pasti ngambek deh. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya~ saya senang ada yang suka dengan fic gaje ini hehe. Chapter ini baru pov-nya Amagawa Himeko aka reinkarnasinya Hinata. Mada mada tsuzuku yo~ (masih to be continued). Cerita ini sulit ditebak ya? Sebenarnya saya sendiri juga sulit menebak lanjutannya bagaimana, cuman ada gambaran kasar yang tidak tahu juga apakah pasti jadinya. Maaf, saya habis kimatsu shiken (ujian akhir), jadinya updatenya lama. Please support this fanfic by R&R~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NG Life adalah karangan Kusanagi Mizuho**

 **Warning: Segala macam salah EYD, alur super cepat, plot gaje, ooc, author newbie dalam mengarang, dan another version of Sasuhina pairing**

 **bakalan ada sedikit kemunculan canon pairing (macam sasusaku dan naruhina) nantinya.**

 **Terinspirasi oleh manga NG Life mengenai konsep reinkarnasinya, tapi tentu saja bakal dibuat beda.**

 **don't like it then don't read it**

 **By AcexDeuce**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_!" dengan kompak Sakuya dan sang Papa mengucapkan salam masuk rumah. Wajah setelah pulang mereka memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berbeda, sang papa seperti biasa, ekspresinya selalu terlihat bahagia saja sedangkan anaknya...cemberut.

Takuya memperhatikan ekspresi cemberut anaknya dengan senang, pasalnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia selalu menggoda Sakuya akan sikapnya terhadap Himeko. _Terang-terangan gitu kalau mau PDKT_ , sindir Takuya di jalan. Alhasil Sakuya membalas dengan membanjiri kalimatnya dengan penuh kutukan untuk sang papa, yang membuat si papa sempat kaget bukan kepalang karena sikap anaknya _dan kata-kata yang harusnya perlu diberi sensor_ , tambahnya. Tapi, melihat wajah merah sang anak, Takuya kembali tersenyum dan bersenandung sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

" _Okaeri_!" sahut Akiko dari dapur, kemudian menghampiri Sakuya dan Takuya yang tengah melepas sepatu, lalu mengambilkan alas kaki yang biasa digunakan di rumah untuk mereka.

"Sakuya-chan, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Akiko, penasaran. Ini merupakan pertanyaan yang membosankan bagi Sakuya yang sudah ditanyai setiap ia pulang sekolah. Selalu ingin mengorek kehidupan sekolahnya. "Seperti biasa," jawab Sakuya pada mamanya dengan malas. Setelah mengganti alas kaki, Sakuya lalu berjalan duluan menuju lantai atas, meninggalkan papa dan mamanya yang masih berada di _genkan_ menatap kepergiannya "Aku ke kamar dulu," ujarnya seraya menaiki tangga. Akiko menatap Takuya dengan wajah dihiasi bibir manyun karena perlakuan anaknya, berharap suaminya punya cerita yang menarik untuk didengarkan, dan ia sangat berharap cerita itu mengenai anak mereka.

Takuya tertawa ringan setelah melihat sikap Sakuya, lalu memberikan _blazer_ nya kepada Akiko. "Jangan khawatir. Meski sikapnya begitu, hari ini ada berita bagus kok. Yah, meskipun bukan tentang sekolahnya," ujarnya sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi di kerahnya.

Mata akiko melebar, "Benarkah? Berita apa?" tanyanya dengan sangat antusias. Apapun, yang penting berita baru mengenai perkembangan anaknya merupakan hal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Akiko. Mau bagaimana lagi, tiap kali ada pertemuan orang tua di sekolahnya, guru-guru selalu mengomentari hal yang sama tiap tahunnya.

 _Nilainya secara akademik bagus, tidak jelek dan tidak terlalu bagus. Sayangnya Sakuya tidak terlalu ingin bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Padahal mungkin akan lebih bagus lagi bila ia mau berinteraksi dan ikut kegiatan bersama dengan murid lainnya._

Sebenarnya masalah akademik bukanlah menjadi masalah bagi Akiko. Ia dan Takuya tahu kalau anaknya lebih pintar dari murid yang lain di kelas. Bagi Akiko, orang lain tidak tahu hal tersebut juga tidak apa-apa. Niatnya dari awal juga tak ingin membebani anaknya dengan menginginkan prestasi yang tinggi, karena pada dasarnya ia juga dulunya bukan murid dengan prestasi cemerlang. Akiko memukul ringan kepalanya memikirkan prestasinya sendiri di masa lalu. Hanya saja yang ia khawatirkan adalah pergaulan Sakuya. Tak jarang ia menemui Sakuya menyendiri sambil melamun, dan ketika ditanya jawabannya hanyalah 'tidak apa-apa'. Bagaimana sang ibu tak khawatir kalau dijawab tidak jelas begitu?

Takuya terkekeh, "Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta," ujarnya memutus pikiran sesaat Akiko tentang anaknya.

Akiko terkejut, menanggapi perkataan sang suami dengan serius, "Hah?! Jatuh cinta? Kau bercanda kan sayang...?" tak salah dengarkah dirinya? Pasti suaminya hanya bercanda. Pilihan kata sang suami terlalu ekstrim untuk digunakan pada anak sekolah dasar seperti Sakuya menurutnya. Sakuya, anak tunggalnya yang di matanya adalah buah hati tercinta, sudah belajar menyukai perempuan? Baginya itu terlalu cepat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dekat dengan orang lain dan suatu hari langsung berita jatuh cinta kan aneh! Akiko menjadi gelagapan, "Ti-tidak boleh..Sakuya tidak boleh pacaran dulu...! kalau sebatas teman saja ya... tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau ..aduh.." ia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Kepanikan Akiko membuat Takuya mengerutkan dahinya sambil berpikir dengan khawatir, _jangan bilang istriku mengidap penyakit mother-complex_. Ia lalu kembali tertawa karena sikap istrinya yang makin lama terlihat konyol. Ia lalu menghentikan tingkah istrinya dengan mengecupnya di pipi, "Ya, aku bercanda," yang membuat Akiko sukses berhenti dengan wajah merah panas. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia sebal dengan suaminya tercinta yang selalu suka jahil. "Sepertinya dia tertarik untuk berteman dengan anak perempuan yang bernama Amagawa Himeko," lanjut Takuya.

"Hee...anak perempuan? eh, kok papa bisa tahu namanya? Mereka seumuran ya?" tanya Akiko secara beruntun.

"Ya, seumur tapi sekolah beda. Tadi papa ketemu anak itu di jalan sewaktu ingin menjemput Sakuya. Adiknya sedang sakit perut, dan dia panik dan butuh pertolongan untuk membawa adiknya"

"Wah, kasihan. Orang tuanya tidak menjemput ya?" komentar Akiko. Kini ia merasakan simpati untuk Himeko dan adiknya.

"Sepertinya ibunya sibuk bekerja. Kalau tidak salah dia juga bilang kalau ayahnya sudah tidak ada," mendengar Takuya berkata begitu, mata Akiko berkaca-kaca, membuat Takuya _sweatdrop_ , ' _Duh, mulai deh ekspresi yang persis setelah nonton dorama'_

"Aduh, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya...aku penasaran dengan orangnya kalau ceritanya seperti itu"

Takuya mengangguk, "Iya, anaknya manis dan sopan. Kau pasti menyukainya kok," ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan istrinya menuju kamar sambil berkata, "Aku lapar.."

"Iya, sudah disiapkan kok. Ganti baju dulu, aku juga akan memanggil Sakuya sebentar lagi," balas Akiko yang mengikutinya sambil membawa jas sang suami.

 **Sakuya POV**

Setibanya di kamar, aku meletakkan ranselku di atas meja tulis, mengganti pakaianku lalu menghempaskan diriku di tempat tidur. Aku memejamkan mataku, kemudian membiarkan pikiranku melayang menuju bayangan kejadian sebelumnya yang terjadi di depan sekolahku. Pertemuanku yang pertama kalinya dengan Himeko. Uwah...aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, selain kedua orang tuaku aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang lagi dari kehidupanku yang dulu. Sebelum kami pulang, aku sempat menanyai alamatnya. Meskipun sepertinya aku agak lancang dan ia terlihat agak terganggu, pada akhirnya ia mengatakan alamatnya. Rencanaku besok adalah ke rumahnya mumpung besok hari libur, kemudian mengajaknya bertukar cerita mengenai kehidupan masa lalu! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senang.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku ketika aku mendengar ketukan pintu dan suara Mama, "Sakuya, ayo turun . Kita makan siang," ujar mama sebelum berlalu lagi turun ke lantai bawah. Mengingat mama, membuatku tersadar hingga aku mendadak bangun menjadi posisi duduk. Oh iya..aku melewatkannya...bukankah ada kemungkinan juga Himeko lupa akan kehidupannya yang dulu?

...

...

Memikirkannya membuat tenaga di tubuhku terasa hilang, lalu depresi singkat. Kalau aku menceritakan padanya mengenai masa lalunya, apa dia mau? Apa dia tidak menganggapku aneh dan menjauhiku? Mungkin-mungkin-mungkin...ia berbeda dari orang lain, siapa tahu? Untuk kali ini rasanya aku ingin mencoba berpikir positif. Tapi...kalau aku menceritakan masa lalu tentangnya, apa yang mau kuceritakan? Sekelebat memori lalu terlintas di kepalaku...

Dulu sebagai _Uchiha Sasuke_ , aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya, bahkan namanya yang dulu aku lupa! pokoknya awalannya H, sama seperti klannya yang bunyi huruf awalnya juga H, yaitu klan _Hyuuga_. Aku ingatnya dia pendiam, duduk jauh dariku selama di akademi ninja...dan...dia sempat ikut ujian ninja _chuunin_ dan bertarung dengan sepupunya, Neji. Kemudian...err ya, rekaman cuman sampai di sana. Jadi, apa yang bisa berguna untuk kuceritakan di sana? Sedikit sekali. Untuk memulai persahabatan, aku memulainya dengan cara yang buruk apabila aku menceritakan kenangan, yang mana dalam kenangan itu ia hanyalah pemeran figuran yang tak dikenal. Uh, rasanya aku ingin memukul diriku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, hidup yang kujalani dulu sangat tidak menghargai hal kecil dan itu sangat kusayangkan.

"SAKUYA! MAMA BILANG MAKAN SIANG!" teriak mama dari bawah yang membuatku terkejut dan sontak berdiri tegak. "I...iya ma," sahutku. Duh, mama bisa seram kalau sudah merasa tak dihiraukan. Aku lalu berjalan secepat mungkin ke ruang makan sebelum kena ultimatum yang kedua kalinya.

 _Pokoknya aku harus berteman dengan Himeko!_ Itulah yang kuputuskan dengan mantap.

 **Rumah Himeko, Himeko POV**

"Kenapa Ichigo bisa sampai sakit maag begini ya?" tanya ibu yang tengah membaringkan Ichigo di _futon_. Aku memperhatikan mereka dari depan kamar, masih dengan rasa khawatir menyelimutiku.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi kata dokter...biasanya maag kalau bukan karena makan tidak teratur, berarti karena lambungnya terkena bakteri..bakteri..apa ya tadi, ada H. poly ..begitu pokoknya," jawabku mengingat secara tak pasti apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter. Bahasanya sulit, aku tak mengerti. Ibu memejamkan mata, menangkupkan tangan di pipinya, lalu menghela napas, "Masa karena makanan yang ibu siapkan..."

Aku secepatnya menggeleng untuk menghibur ibu, "Kalau masalah makanan, pastinya aku juga terkena masalah pada lambungku bu. Bila masalahnya adalah makanan tak teratur, bukankah ia sudah makan pagi dan sudah disiapkan bekal? Terus... tadi kulihat bekalnya juga sudah habis dimakan".

"..."

Kami hening sementara memikirkan kemungkinan alasan Ichigo bisa sampai sakit. Karena tak ada jawaban yang kami dapat, akhirnya ibu memulai pembicaraan lain, "Oom yang katanya menolongmu itu...kamu sudah ucapin terima kasih padanya, kan?" Aku mengangguk, "Iya bu. Tenang saja, aku tidak merepotkannya lebih jauh kok. Aku juga menolak tawarannya untuk dibayarkan pemeriksaan Ichigo tadi."

"Baguslah," ibu tersenyum padaku lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi tegas sejurus kemudian, "Ingat ya Himeko, sesulit apapun kita jangan sampai kita berhutang kepada orang lain ya!"

"Iya bu!" ujarku dengan jemari yang kukepalkan dengan erat, berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk berusaha menepatinya selalu. Itu adalah salah satu ajaran wajib keluargaku yang hidup pas-pasan ini. Bolehlah uang tak banyak, tapi dengan orang lain posisi tetap sama! Begitu kalau menurut ibu. Sebenarnya aku kadang merasa minder dengan teman-temanku, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat diriku terlihat rendah juga. Aku ingin jadi orang yang tegas dan kuat tapi tetap baik dan lembut seperti ibuku. Cita-citaku ingin punya pekerjaan di perusahaan besar seperti yang kulihat di televisi agar bisa menghidupi keluargaku dan membuat mereka bahagia.

Ibu lalu beranjak dari samping Ichigo, mendekatiku dan mengusap kepalaku, "Teruskan kerja kerasmu ya, jaga Ichigo. Ibu mau kembali kerja dulu," ujarnya sambil melewatiku. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya, "Iya, hati-hati di jalan bu". Aku kemudian memasuki kamar yang kami tiduri bertiga itu untuk mengambil kotak bekal Ichigo dari ranselnya. Aku ingin mencucinya bersama kotak bekalku. Aku lalu menuju ke dapur dengan langkah mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar, takut membangunkan Ichigo yang pastinya capek melewati hari ini. Aku menyalakan keran dan mengambil _sponge_ pembersih yang sudah dilumuri sabun dan membersihkan kotak bekalku sambil bersenandung lagu anak-anak yang kusukai.

" _Te wo musunde..hiraite..musunde..hiraite_ ~"

aku terus menyanyi kemudian meniriskan kotak bekalku yang basah. Selanjutnya mencuci kotak bekal milik Ichigo. " _Te wo futte..musun..._." nyanyianku terputus saat jemariku menyentuh butiran kasar yang berada di bawah pembatas makanan pada kotak bekal Ichigo. Kucabut pembatas tersebut, lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang tadi kurasakan. Itu adalah...pasir? Kenapa bisa masuk ke kotak bekal Ichigo? Sambil memikirkannya aku membersihkannya dengan air lalu menyabuninya hingga bersih. Setelah mencuci piring, aku melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan rumah lalu membuatkan jelly untuk Ichigo yang kuletakkan di sebelahnya. Kulihat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah enam. Aku memutuskan untuk menyiapkan makan malamku dan ibu dengan menu makanan sederhana yang bisa dibuat oleh anak seusiaku. Persediaan makanan di kulkas rumahku sedikit, kebanyakan hanyalah ocha dan telur. Daging hanya ada bila ibu mendapat gaji bonus saja dalam pekerjaannya. Aku lalu menutup makanan yang kuhidangkan di meja makan dengan _wrapping paper_ seperti yang biasa diajarkan mama. Setelah makan malam sambil menonton televisi, aku mencuci peralatan masak dan makanku, lalu memutuskan untuk mandi, kemudian kembali ke kamar dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Saat aku mengubek-ubek isi tas, aku melihat di selipan buku-bukuku terdapat kertas yang merupakan lembar pilihan sekolah lanjutan tingkat pertama. Aku memperhatikan tulisan yang kutorehkan di kertas itu. SMP Hokuto.

 _"Yoroshiku ne, Himeko"_

 _"Yoroshiku ne, Himeko"_

 _" **Yoroshiku ne, Himeko** " _

Uh...Kenapa perkataan anak bernama Sakuya itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalaku? Lagian, memangnya ia pasti memilih sekolah itu hanya karena aku memilihnya? Apa dia ingin berteman denganku? Hhh...atau aku yang berharap begitu? tidak, tidak, tidak...aku tidak perlu berharap seperti itu. Aku tidak perlu dekat aku pelajari dari mama adalah 'terlalu berharap kecewa sangat berat!'. Himeko, ayo lanjutkan niatmu untuk mengerjakan tugas!

Beberapa lama setelah aku mengerjakan tugas, aku mendapati diriku menguap beberapa kali. Setelah kurasa tugas selesai, aku menggelar futon milikku . Ketika sudah mau tidur, aku melihat wajah Ichigo yang masih tertidur lelap. Sepertinya ia masih merasa lelah. Aku sebenarnya masih penasaran juga dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Ichigo. Namun kubiarkan rasa kantuk menyerangku dan kelopak mataku pun tak kuat lagi hingga akhirnya menutup.

 _Oyasumi, Ichigo._

* * *

 **? POV**

 _Pandanganku agak kabur, tapi aku bisa menggambarkan sedikit apa yang kulihat di hadapanku..._

 _Sekeluarnya diriku dari hutan tak bernama, aku menemukan cahaya mentari yang hangat. Sambil menghalau sinarnya dengan punggung tanganku, pikiranku berkata, 'musim semi sudah datang'. Benar saja, karena bunyi burung-burung yang kembali dari peraduan musim dingin terdengar berkicauan riang menyambut pergantian musim. Dari jubahku yang kini penuh sobekan dan penampilan yang compang-camping, bisa disimpulkan perjalanan yang kulewati kiranya sama sulitnya dengan mereka yang bertahan melewati kejamnya angin dan salju. Meski berada di balik kain yang tipis, aku merasa lega karena kini bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sudah kunantikan. Aku sempat berpikir lagi, 'Apakah ini akan jadi akhir dari perjalananku?'_

 _aku terus mencari alasan unttuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Karena aku sudah cukup lama melakukan perjalanan ini, karena aku sudah cukup merasa bersalah atas kesalahanku, karena aku sudah cukup menahan cobaan ini...karena...karena..._

 _Benarkah itu semua sudah cukup?_

 _Suara dari bagian lain dalam diriku kembali muncul. Aku lalu melihat di depanku ada sebuah jalan kecil yang membuka jalan dari luar hutan menuju ke arah perkampungan. Aku berbisik pada diriku untuk melangkah maju, jangan hiraukan pikiran buruk. Aku merindukan bunga sakura dan matahari yang cerah... biarkanlah aku menemui mereka._

 _Karena aku...ingin berkumpul bersama mereka kembali._

Akiko mengguncang tubuh sang anak, "Sakuya...bangun, sudah jam tujuh. Cepat bangun. Mama sudah selesai masak tuh," ujarnya setengah rasa sebal karena sudah dibangunkan dari beberapa menit yang lalu tapi Sakuya masih memejamkan mata. Rasanya jadi gatal, ingin mencubit pipi si buah hati supaya lekas bangun. Rasa sebal sang ibu langsung padam seketika saat jemarinya menyentuh kulit pipi halus Sakuya. Ada sesuatu yang basah terasa di sana.

 _Eh..._

 _Sakuya nangis?!...Duh, mimpi burukkah anakku?_

Merasa iba dan masih bingung dengan keadaan si anak, Akiko berlekas-lekas keluar dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk meminta pendapat suaminya untuk pertanyaan simpel, _enaknya bangunin Sakuya apa tidak_?

Sedangkan Sakuya yang masih tertidur berbisik pelan dalam tidurnya, " _Sakura...Naruto_...".

 **.**

 **.**

 *********To Be Continued*********

 **Tadaima: ucapan dalam bahasa Jepang ketika pulang dari luar.**

 **Okaeri: ucapan dalam bahasa Jepang untuk menyambut orang yang telah pulang.**

 **Genkan: ruang depan (setelah pintu masuk, itu loh..yang tempatnya rak sepatu blah blah ...enaknya sebutannya apa ya)**

* * *

 **A/N: Maaf lama updatenya, kesibukan ngurus dunia nyata. Maaf kalau jelek dan aneh dalam penceritaannya karena saya belum punya banyak kosa kata (T^T) dengan kata lain kurang baca. Kalau ada waktu luang banyak saya coba baca novel dan semacamnya biar bisa belajar cara nulis yang baik dan benar. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya lagi~ kemampuan nulis saya masih sangat pemula, saya sadar penulisan saya masih banyak salah, tapi terima kasih banyak udah dibilang rapi hehe... reinkarnasi karakter lain tenang saja, anggota rookie konoha banyak yang muncul nantinya, kalau karakter NARUTO lainnya saya gak bisa janji muncul semua sih. Untuk sementara saya bakal banyak cerita mengenai masa kecil Sakuya, jadi bersabar ya untuk ketemu karakter lainnya. Untuk yang pernah baca NG Life mungkin agak bingung karena jalan cerita berbeda, tapi konsep besarnya tetap sama kok. Again, please support this fanfic by R &R. Karena dengan review kalian semangat untuk menulis juga akan semakin bertambah~**


End file.
